


Red

by Rikkie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, english is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkie/pseuds/Rikkie
Summary: Can it be our fingers that interlaced?Not some mythical threads attached to our hands.





	1. Interlaced (Connor/Hank Anderson)

Intertwined by vermilion mythical thread  
From a tale of a destined; can stretch, but can't break.  
All I want is to tell you of this sudden ache.  
Will you say it's synthetic and fake?  
Or believe  
that I'm not misled?

There's so much more to you than I'll ever write or say.  
No one told me a heart's such a heavy weight  
Crushing me to the ground. I am so... afraid.  
Everytime I come to your house, it can be late.  
(I'm the first one to plead:  
p l e a s e, please, stay)

Can it be our fingers that interlaced?  
Not some mythical threads attached to our hands.  
I don't even know if I can get the chance,  
I can't ask: "Lieutenant, do you think you reciprocate?".  
You're my only need,  
the one I'm so longing to taste.

There's pain and laughter (and l o v e) ahead,  
Signs of danger would fade if I've ever had  
Enough courage to dare to take your hand.  
_All the lights_  
 _are_  
 _blazing_  
 _with_  
 _red._


	2. Feelings (RK900/Gavin Reed)

So it seems these errors will never fade,  
I rewatch them till I memorize every word you've said,  
All your jokes and smiles and that look when you're sad.  
Though it's useless: there's hundreds of plans I have made,  
but nothing can be guaranteed.

All your phrases are saved in my cluttered head,  
I remember your every laugh and breath.  
Broken, deviant mind, fingers tied with red thread —  
It's believed the string can't shatter or break.  
(like i did)

In the winter wonderland of a Great Lakes state  
Everybody wants more than they ever can take.  
I feel like my thirium pump is about to detonate,  
You are more than your flickering passionate hate,  
who is the first to bleed?

Please don't think my feelings are just a mistake,  
You are all it took for me to awaken, to deviate,  
You're breathtaking, a masterpiece teared into bleeding shreds.  
Scars and marks on your skin; I can see how much blood was shed.  
(I wish I could sing you to sleep)

All your smirks are crooked and bittersweet,  
But they're beautiful nonetheless. I admit my total defeat,  
Where's line between desire and painful need?  
There's no point of return, all I can is to silently plead.

Words are not enough, my catastrophic torturous fate,  
but I'll try to say it to you anyway:

(I see no one but you)

I love you, Gavin Reed.


End file.
